Love Importal
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Aku senang, akhirnya keinginanku tercapai... walau aku harus melepas semua kenangan manisku bersama mereka di dunia. Mereka orang-orang yang aku kasihi, namun kasih itu tidak lah sebesar rasa kasih dan cinta yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu..." WARNING: Sequel LOVE FOREST, TYPO'S, Shonen-ai, RnR please?


# _**LOVE IMPORTAL**_ #

Chapter1:

_Lost In Love_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Love Importal©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Supernatural

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Fic ini sequel dari Love Forest yang direques oleh Meshiimicha. Fic ini khusus aku buat untuk Meshii yang selalu mendukungku. Tema fic ini masih sama seperti fic Love Forest yaitu lagu EXO-K Mama. Jadi semoga Meshii dan readers semua senang membaca fic ini. Enjoy ne!

.

.

.

Chapter1:

_**Lost In Love**_

.

.

.

Summary:

"_Aku senang, akhirnya keinginanku tercapai... walau aku harus melepas semua kenangan manisku bersama mereka di dunia. Mereka orang-orang yang aku kasihi, namun kasih itu tidak lah sebesar rasa kasih dan cinta yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu..."_

.

.

.

Ciel POV

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan mengunjunginya. Ya, mengunjunginya. Belahan jiwa, yang sebenarnya tak nyata dan tak selalu bisa kulihat dan kusentuh.

Hari ini, aku menaiki sebuah dark blue visto. Hanya sendiri, karena aku tidak mau ada yang mengangguku disaat aku bersamanya. Hanya akan ada aku dan dia selama tujuh hari kedepan.

Tiga hari dari sekarang universitas yang aku ikuti selama ini untuk mendapatkan sertifikat sarjana hukum tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa karena ada hari libur nasional. Dan hari libur ini, selama seminggu kedepan aku akan pergi kesana, ke tempatnya.

Semuanya telah aku persiapkan. Aku telah menyewa sebuah villa sederhana didekat tempatnya berada. Mengemasi beberapa barangku yang aku masukan kedalam koper, dan sekarang berada di bagasi mobil. Membawa beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli semua bahan untuk mengisi perutku seminggu kedepan dan lain-lainnya.

Aku sangat bahagia, satu setengah tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku sangat merindukannya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa keadaannya baik? Ah, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang seharusanya sudah aku ketahui jawabanya.

Apa dia merindukanku? Dan apa dia masih mencintaiku?. Yang jelas aku masih sangat-sangat mencintainya dan sangat-sangat merindukannya.

Akhirnya sampai. Aku sampai di villa yang telahku sewa. Villa yang sederhana dan minimalis. Setelah aku membuka pintu villa itu aku melihat suasana abad pertengahan di dalamnya. Rapi, apik, dan bersih. Lizzie sangat baik karena telah menuntunku agar menyewa villa ini.

Aku tata semua barang-barangku dalam lemari dalam kamar. Dari luar hingga dalam villa ini didekorasi cantiknya warna biru dan putih. Dengan lampu kristal bercahaya putih nan indah.

Putih...

Putih yang mengingatkanku akan hamparan bunga mawar, tulip dan lily yang berada di sebelah selatan sana. Mengingatkan akan sentuhannya yang dingin namun menghangatkan. Mengingatkan gejolak rasa didada yang selama ini ku pupuk dan kusirami dengan ingatan manis bersamanya.

Kembali aku pedarkan pandanganku. Di pojok ruanggan terlihat sebuah patung porselin berwarna hitam merah bergambarkan phinix. Warna hitam dan merah yang kontras dengan putih dan biru.

Hitam...

Hitam yang mengingtkanku akan sempurnanya dia saat memakai hitamnya. Hitam misterius yang membuatku terbelenggu di dalamnya. Terbuai hingga tak ingin keluar dari belenggu itu. Terbuai akan kasihnya yang tulus dan selalu mengalir di hati. Mengalir sesuai arusnya seperti air.

Aku akan segera ke tempatmu, jadi tunggulah aku, tunggu aku.

* * *

Selesai membereskan barang-barang kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar villa. Aku memakai jaket yang tebal agar bisa menangkis udara dingin dari luar. Jam menunjukan pukul 6.45 pm. Udara dingin bulan oktober mulai menyeruak keluar namun tak mengikis niatku untuk pergi dari pada menghangatkan diri dalam villa.

Aku kunci pintu-pintu dan pintu pagar villa itu agar tetap terjaga saat aku kembali nanti. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah jalan setapak.

Masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Jalan ini masih kokoh dengan setapak yang terbuat dari batu alam. Di tiap pinggirnya juga masih ditumbuhi ribuan mawar putih. Harum wangi, kupejamkan mataku. Aroma ini menghilangkan semua penatku, semua luluh begitu saja. Perasaan tenang ini yang aku nantikan setelah sekian lama harus berkutat dengan kehidupan perkotaan.

Akan lebih lengkap jika kau bersama denganku. Pasti.

Aku petik setangkai bunga mawar putih itu dengan hati-hati. Tidak mau jariku ini terluka karena sayatan duri mawar itu. Kusesapi aroma mawar itu, mengingatkanku dengan aroma tubuhmu. Aroma nutmeg dengan mawar dan sage. Paduan yang sempurna, sesempurna dirimu Sebastian.

Aku percepat langkahku, arah selatan, arah selatan, ahh... itu dia. Aku terobos semak-semak belukar dihadapanku agar menyingkir dari jalanku. Sebentar lagi jam akan menunjukan pukul 7.00 pm. Aku harus segera sampai.

Cepat, cepat, cepat, Sebastian pasti sudah menungguku. Ck, kenapa jalanan ini jadi ditumbuhi semak-semak belukar? Ah, lupakan sekarang fokus ke tujuan saja.

SREETTT...

"UWAAAA!"

DBUAKK...

"Sialan bisa-bisanya aku terpeleset dan terjatuh seperti ini!" aku bersihkan pakaianku dari sisa-sisa debu kotor yang melekat. Kenapa setiap aku kemari selalu saja begini? Aku pasti selalu terpeleset dan jatuh. Dan Sebastian pasti akan mentertawai kecerobohanku ini.

Sebastian...

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, aroma semerbak bunga lily dan tulip telah tercium wangi. Hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah lagi.

Sebastian...

Hamparan lautan bunga putih memanjakan mataku, ku dudukkan diriku di tepian menikmati sepoi angin dan pemandangan indah ini. terasa sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa sesantai ini. aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah langit bertabur seribu bintang di malam ini.

Sebastian...

Seandainya kau hidup...

Seandainya kau selalu disampingku...

Seandainya saat aku menutup mata di kala senja di keesokan paginya saat aku membuka mataku kembali kau ada di hadapanku dan memberiku dekap hangat. Memberiku salam pagi yang selama ini aku inginkan darimu. Melihatmu menjalani hidup berdua denganku. Mendengar suara bass mu setiap saat entah itu kemarin, sekarang, besok, atau di waktu yang akan datang.

Aku hanya menginginkanmu bersama denganku selama hidupku itu saja. Bersamaku untuk menjadi lampion hidupku. Cahaya yang sedemikian terang dan menyinari kesunyian dan kekosonganku selama ini. hanya kau yang bisa, Sebastian.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu Ciel?"

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah suara itu, suara Sebastian. Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, tepat duduk disebelah kananku. Aku tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. Memejamkan mataku sejenak dan memeluk tanganya erat.

Terasa sangat nyata untuk ukuran seorang yang importal. Bisa aku sentuh dengan leluasa. Tidak seperti film kebanyakan, dalam film sering memunculkan tokoh importal yang tidak bisa disentuh. Hantu. Ya hantu, dalam film hantu tidak bisa di sentuh. Tapi, lihat sekarang. Aku menyentuh Sebastian yang nota-benenya seorang hantu. Dan tidak ada penghalang sedikit pun diantara kami.

Aku rasakan tanganya membelai surai rambutku perlahan. Aku pun membuk mataku perlahan. Dikecupnya puncak suraiku perlahan olehnya. Sentuhannya, semaki aku merasakanya semakin aku ingin meminta lebih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi sambil membelai pipiku pelan. "Tidak ada hanya menghayati saat-saat berharga ini." ucapku bohong padanya. Sebastian tersenyum lalu membawaku pada dekapannya. Kehangatan ini... kehangatan yang selalu aku inginkan. Suatu hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku mencintaimu Sebastian.

* * *

Semalaman bersamamu menatapi bintang, bersenda gurau, saling menghangatkan dalam dekat hangat masing-masing. Sungguh, aku ingin terus seperti ini sampai fajar meninggi, namun itu tidak mungkin. Sosokmu yang importal akan tembus pandang dan tidak akan terjamah olehku lagi di tengah hari.

Dengan langkah gontai aku meninggalkan lautan bunga itu. Pergi melangkah jauh menuju villa. Tapi setelah ku pikirkan lebih baik aku mencari sarapan untuk mengisi perutku ini. Semalam aku tidak makan malam. Aku harus tetap sehat untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sebastian.

Kakiku membawaku ke sebuah cafe kecil di pinggir danau. Suasananya ramai, tua, muda, anak-anak, semua membaur menjadi satu. Semua tertawa, ceria, tapi aku tidak. Ada satu hal yang kurang bagiku. Sebastian.

Dia tidak ada di sini sekarang, tidak menemaniku di dalam keramaian ini. aku iri akan orang lain yang berpegangan tangan dan menunjukan cinta kasihnya terang-terangan. Sangat iri.

Selesai dengan sarapan pagi, kakiku melangkah ke arah villa. Hahh... aku butuh istirahat sejenak.

Sesampainya di villa, aku buka pintu pagar dan kembali menutupnya rapat. Membuka pintu depan dan masuk kedalam lalu menguncinya lagi. Naik ke atas tangga dan melangkah menuju kamar di lantai dua.

Kamarku ada di lantai dua, sengaja aku memilih lantai dua. Disana pemandangan hutan terlihat lebih jelas dan indah. Aku buka pintu kamar lalu menjatuhkan diriku ke bantal di kasur king size ku.

Empuk dan halus membuatku terbuai, seperti saat di peluk Sebastian... aku bagai melupakan semuanya. Aku terlampau senang dan bahagia hingga tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi kecuali dia.

Aku angkat kepalaku, dan mengerakkan tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa lengket, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi dahulu sebelum tidur.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku kembali merebahkan diriku di kasur. Jendela yang terbuka membuat sepoi angin dengan leluasa menerpa tubuhku, beberapa helai rambutku pun ikut terbang mengikuti arah sepoian angin.

Suasana yang tenang ini membuat mataku terasa berat. Perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk menerjangku. Dan seketika semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

_**To Be Contimue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Yah, cukuplah segini dahulu. Padahal maunya one-shot malah jadi multichap. Tapi tidak apalah. Maaf jika ada banyak typo's di ficku ini, semoga fic ini berkenan di readers, and than can to **REVIEW **minna-san?


End file.
